


Je t'aime ainsi

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allemagne et Italie du Nord s'adorent. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dans un froissement de tissu, Feliciano rapprocha son corps du sien. Doucement. Lentement. Affectueusement.  
Ses bras l’entourèrent de sa chaleur bienveillante.  
Il déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue.  
« Bienvenue en Italie », chantonna sa voix accueillante.  
Ses yeux mordorés brillaient de tendresse contenue devant leurs dirigeants.  
Les nations cancanaient sur leur amitié particulière, chaste et sensuelle. Ludwig ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps que leurs gestes dépassent les limites de la décence. La réalité se révélait bien plus délicieuse que des chimères. Feliciano se glissait nu dans ses draps depuis de nombreuses années à l’abri des regards.  
Cette invasion de son espace intime, au départ innocente, s’était transformée au fil du temps. Leurs corps s’étaient naturellement rapprochés à mesure qu’ils apprenaient à se connaître et à s’aimer. Leurs discussions nocturnes s’étaient parées de caresses de plus en plus sensuelles, comme s’ils s’amusaient à tester leurs limites et leurs désirs. Ils se souviendraient encore et toujours de la luminosité faible et douce de leurs confessions sur l’oreiller et du frottement léger et électrisant de leurs peaux dévoilées.  
Ils avaient pris le temps de s’apprivoiser et d’accepter leur idylle homosexuelle.  
Ludwig préférait oublier la tension et la jalousie inexplicables de leurs premières rencontres diplomatiques.  
Le premier baiser avait été une évidence d’amour et de plaisir partagés.  
Dans cette chambre, ils avaient parcourus le corps de l’autre de leurs lèvres et de leurs mains avides de sensations et d’émotions.  
Enivré de jouissances physiques, Ludwig s’était émerveillé de ses soupirs, de ses réactions corporelles et du maelström de sentiments dans ses yeux.  
Ce tourbillon de tendresse ne s’éteignait jamais dans son regard.   
« Merci de me recevoir. »


	2. A la folie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci se passe dans le monde des 2P!, donc plus violent et sombre.  
> 2P!N.Italy : Luciano  
> 2P!Germany : Karl  
> Oui, tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec le premier texte.

« Mon adoré ! », roucoula-t-on dans la salle.  
En pleine réception capitale pour l’avenir de la planète, Karl prit honorablement la fuite. A toute allure !  
Ce malade mental d’Italie du Nord le poursuivait encore de ses assiduités.  
Karl avait fait l’erreur monumentale de baiser cet allumeur de première dès leur première entrevue.  
Moment sensationnel, mais néanmoins terrifiant.   
Toutes les nations débloquaient, mais certaines plus que d’autres. Se retrouver menacé d’un couteau par une crevette dégingandé pour réitérer un exploit sexuel possédait un côté flippant, même pour une nation aussi aguerrie et musculeuse que l’Allemagne.  
« Je suis fou amoureux de toi ! Prends-moi comme une bête dans la seconde ! Enferme-moi dans ton donjon ! Je suis prêt à endurer tous tes sévices ! »  
Luciano avait indéniablement une case en moins. D’après les rumeurs, son instabilité émotionnelle proviendrait d’un traumatisme survenu dans l’enfance. Lequel ? Karl préférait ne pas savoir au vu du résultat, mais sa survie et sa sexualité dépendaient certainement de précieux renseignements sur son prédateur actuel.   
Karl ne refusait jamais une occasion de s’envoyer en l’air. Mal lui en avait pris de se laisser tenter par le charme et l’impudeur de l’Italien. La chemise déboutonnée sur le début d’un torse parfait, Luciano avait débité des sous-entendus pervers tout au long du repas, ceci accompagné parfois de gestes non équivoques. Son érection avait vite grimpé en flèche avec son jeu de pied sous la table. Ses yeux atypiques voilés de rose l’avaient inexorablement attiré.  
Vu le phénomène, Karl pensait s’en tirer avec un coup facile dans des toilettes publiques.  
Mais non ! Luciano s’accrochait comme une tique à une plaie !  
Karl avait juste pris son pied en le prenant violemment contre un mur ! Rien de plus !  
« Je t’adore, mon cœur ! »  
Luciano ne devait pas se faire tringler tous les jours pour apprécier ses manières brusques.  
Pourquoi y avait-il une voie sans issue ?  
« Karl, arrête de me fuir !  
\- Je ne partage pas tes sentiments.  
\- Comment ça ? »  
Luciano avait sorti son fameux couteau pour jouer avec.  
« Nous nous connaissons à peine, répondit prudemment Karl.  
\- Je ne crois pas.  
\- Les nations n’ont pas de vie antérieure.  
\- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup trop.  
\- A qui ?  
\- A un proche disparu quand j’étais enfant. »  
Une cassure nette s’opéra dans l’expression de Luciano. Le chagrin l’emportait sur la démence. Cette fragilité cachée sous des tonnes de dysfonctionnements fleurissait à la surface alors qu’il s’approchait dangereusement de lui.  
« Je ne peux pas te le ramener. »  
Luciano s’effondra dans ses bras en larmes.  
Karl s’arma de toute sa patience pour ramener ce pot de glue jusqu’à la conférence mondiale sans attirer l’attention.  
Luciano réussit à le ralentir dans sa progression, lui voler un baiser et lui dérober sa langue.  
« Je te suce quand tu veux. »  
Karl se répéta mentalement que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de répondre :  
« Là, maintenant ! »  
Oh ! Il l’avait bel et bien dit. Si ! Il avait creusé sa tombe, tout seul, comme un grand !  
A genoux devant lui, l’Italien flattait déjà son sexe gorgé d’envie.   
Karl voulut l’arrêter, mais sa main traitresse se crispa dans ses cheveux doux et fins.  
Sa bouche chaude et habile s’était approprié son érection conséquente.  
Karl se maudissait d’éprouver autant de plaisir avec Luciano. Il était sans conteste son meilleur coup !  
Il baissa la tête vers lui. Un moment, il fut hypnotisé par la vision de son pénis apparaissant par intermittence hors de cet antre buccal avide. C’était bon de profiter de la faiblesse d’un autre ainsi. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu’il s’agissait de Luciano. Karl rencontra son regard vulnérable, fou et désespéré.  
Luciano avait juste l’air aussi paumé que lui.


End file.
